happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
8-Bit Of Fun
'8-Bit Of Fun '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Digit is seen watching TV while playing on a handheld console, until a brand new console is announced, immediately getting his attention. Host who is advertising the console says there are not many of them left, and he should buy them quick. Digit gets up from his couch and runs to the game store, turning out the consoles are sold out in many of the stores. Digit doesn’t believe this, and tries looking in many stores, turning out none of them have the console. Digit is depressed when walking out of another store, saddened that there are no more of them left. Digit is nearly hit by a van, with him noticing that in the back there are a ton of DVDs and consoles in it. Digit freaks out and runs after the van, beginning his video game imagination. He notices Gutsy finishing a rocket-powered skateboard, And jumps onto it, and takes off with it, causing Gutsy to run after him. Digit notices the power button and presses it, activating the rocket, making the skateboard go super fast, with it accidentally running into Squabbles, slowly shredding him into pieces, making him scream until there is no more left of him. The van turns the other direction, with the skateboard about to crash into a light pole, injuring Digit. Gutsy runs after Digit, until the street light starts falling onto Gutsy, cutting him vertically in half. He starts jumping onto houses doing parkour, since he still believes in a video game. Some of the houses are slippery because of the loose bricks, and it’s no exception for Pappy’s house when Pop takes a visit. Digit slips around on several bricks, shooting them with his legs, hitting Pop in the head with one, forcing his brain out. He finally makes it to the other house, seeing the van is getting closer to the house he’s on. He immediately jumps onto the van, and jumps into the window in the van noticing that Lifty and Shifty are driving it. He fights the brothers for the wheel, leading them to a construction site where The Mole is. The van suddenly stops in order not to crash, with all three of them relieved that they didn’t crash, until Digit looks through the car mirror, seeing a car about to crash into the back of the van, making him jump out, crashing into Lifty and Shifty, mutilating their heads when they burst into a windshield. Digit looks around him, looking at Nutty bashing The Mole’s head with a mallet, and slowly gets knocked out, due to his injuries from the van crash. He slowly wakes up an hour later, getting up, looking at the destroyed games, angry. He tries to dig up all the games, until he notices the brand new console, completely unharmed. He holds it up and throws it up in the sky happy about his new console, until it falls to the ground, breaking it. The closing iris shows Digit screaming about what he just done. Moral ''"Too much video games can rot your brain!" Deaths #Squabbles is shredded by a rocket-powered skateboard. #Gutsy is cut vertically in half by a street light. #Pop is imapled in the head by a brick, forcing his brain out. #Lifty and Shifty’s heads are mutilated by a windshield. #The Mole is crushed by a mallet inside a barrel. Injuries #Digit crashes into a street light, and is injured by the van crash. #The Mole is seen falling into a burning barrel. Trivia *The employees at the game store include Lumpy and Smith. *The climax is an obvious reference to “False Alarm”, since the creator did not know how to end it. *The title is a pun to “A Bit Of Fun”. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes